


Sandcastle

by 64_words



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Fluff, Just a short fluff, Martin is afraid of the ocean, andres is attacked by seaweed, not-canon beach au, soft, they grew up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_words/pseuds/64_words
Summary: just a short fic about Andres and Martin as children going to the beachenjoy if you dare :)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 17





	Sandcastle

“I’m not scared” Martin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, looking resolutely at Andres.

“Are too!” Andres teased, smirking. “You’re scared of the ocean” he chuckeld, his smirk growing wider still.

“No I’m not!”

“Prove it.”

“F-fine. I’ll show you.” Martin grumbled, stepping into the ocean, never breaking eye contact from the other boy’s challenging stare. “See? I can do it.” Martin said, now waist deep in water. He mirrored Andres’ smirk, proud of himself for proving the other wrong. Andres looked like he was going to start saying that he was only joking, when Martin felt something brush his leg. He screamed and shot out of the water. His piercing shrieks brought his father running.

“Hey, hey, _mijo, que pasa_?” he looked from Martin’s soaked body, to Andres on the sand, tears streaming from laughter, and then to his son’s ankle, where he saw some seaweed tangled up. He scratched his chin, trying to hide his smile.

“H-He’s fine, _senor_.” Ernesto looked at his son’s best friend, who was doing his best to hold in his giggles, trying to keep a straight face.

“Very well then, Martin, _mijo_ , you’re fine.” Ernesto smiled at Martin fondly, and then at Andres, before returning to the shade.

“Are too.” Andres pocked his tongue out at Martin, his teasing grin evenly matched by Martin’s glare.

“You do it then, if you’re so amazing.”

“Gladly.” Martin watched as Andres dived into the ocean, surfacing with a strangely-coloured piece of seaweed hanging from his hair. Martin looked away from it, deciding not to tell Andres.

“Fine then. Come, help me with my sand castle.” Martin gestured to the impressive structure he was creating.

As Andres approached, Martin pointed towards the large archway he was currently constructing, at the very bottom, so Andres would have to bow his head to take a proper look. Of course, Andres, ever the trusting friend, bent his head to take a better look, the purple-orange ocean-muck falling into his eyes. He squealed, falling back into the sand, hands flying up. For the second time, Ernesto rushed over, expecting to see his son covered head-to-toe in ocean substances – judging by the shrieks of laughter – but instead finding Andres, on his back in the sand, his moving through his hair, while Martin was doubled over in laughter. Ernesto smiled at the two again.

They would certainly grow to be great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this short fluff! 
> 
> umm i dont rly know what to write in here, just know that im going to be writing some proper ACTUAL fics soon, so maybe keep your eyes open for those? idk, i could've posted them first, but i just wanted this short fluff to be my first post, its just so wholesome (or at least i'd like to think). right, also the original male character is just Martin's dad (who i named ernesto just cuz).
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
